Fugitive
by Frontline
Summary: Green Lantern comes to Korra's world hunting a murderer...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'It finally seems like the city's getting back to normal,' Korra said, as she walked down the street that ran next to the harbour, Asami's arm linked through hers.

'Yes,' Asami said. 'So much has happened over the last few years, I'm not sure what normal is...'

'Yeah,' Korra said, with a grin. 'At least we should get some peace and quiet to figure all that out...'

Her voice trailed off as she heard a whoosh and she looked up to see a dark-haired man in a green and black bodysuit surrounded by a green aura fly overhead.

'You were saying...?'

As they watched, the man stopped, hovering in the air above the crowds and Korra saw that he was wearing a green ring on his finger. He raised his hand, pointing it at a dark-haired man in a brown tunic and trousers.

'Don't move,' he said. 'By the authority of the Green Lantern Corps, I'm taking you into custody...'

'Hey,' Korra said, stepping forward. 'Who are you? What's going on here?'

'I'm the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. And he's a wanted criminal,' the man in green said, glancing over his shoulder. 'I'm taking him back to face justice...'

'Please,' the man said. 'I don't know what's going on. I've done nothing wrong...'

'This man is a citizen of Republic City,' Korra said. 'I won't let you take him...'

'You don't understand,' Green Lantern said, his ring glowing, green shackles appearing around the man's arms and legs.

'Let him go,' Korra said, stepping forward and thrusting out her fist, a jet of water rising from the harbour and lancing towards him.

'Wait,' Green Lantern said, his ring glowing again and a shield appeared in front of him, the shackles disappearing. 'Listen...'

'If you want him, you'll need to go through me,' Korra said and Green Lantern sighed. His ring flashed and Korra felt a weight on her leg. Looking down, she saw that a ball and chain had appeared round her ankle.

'Hey!' Asami yelled, snapping her gauntlet onto her wrist as she charged towards him. There was a crack of electricity as her palm struck the shield that Green Lantern created and she dropped into a crouch, her kick scything his legs from under him. Seizing her chance, Korra destroyed the chain with a burst of fire as Asami levelled her gauntlet at Green Lantern.

'Don't move,' she began as his ring glowed and a green figure of a man in a hood and mask with a curved sword appeared in front of her. Asami dodged back as he thrust the sword towards her and she grabbed his wrist, slamming her gauntlet into his side. The figure disintegrated, but Green Lantern had used the distraction to launch himself into the air and was diving towards the man, who turned and ran.

'Get away from him,' Korra yelled, a wall of fire springing up between Green Lantern and the man, forcing him to swerve to avoid it. With a scream, the man recoiled from the flames, his body seeming to ripple and change. Korra stepped back, her mouth dropping open as the man changed into a white creature with an elongated head, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and a prehensile tail.

 _What the hell?_ Korra thought as the creature's body shimmered and it vanished.

'Do you believe me, now?' Green Lantern asked, landing in front of Korra with his arms folded across his chest.

'What was that thing?' Korra asked and he hesitated.

'...it was a White Martian,' he said. 'It's killed at least fifteen people and you've helped it escape...'

'Where are you going?' Korra asked, as his ring glowed and he rose back into the air.

'I'm going after him. I've still got a job to do...'

'We can help you...'

'You've done enough, already, I think...' he said and Asami stepped forward.

'We know this city much better than you do...'

'Fine,' Green Lantern said. 'Come on...'

##################

'What's your name?' Korra asked, as they made their way through the tunnels, past the groups of tattered tents, rough wooden huts and piles of rubble.

'Green Lantern.'

'Yeah, but what's your real name?'

'...Kyle.'

'Alright, Kyle. I'm Korra and this Asami...'

'...yeah. Nice to meet you...' He said and Korra exchanged a glance with Asami, who shrugged.

'Anyway, how do you know this...White Martian...is down here?'

'My ring tracked his genetic signature...'

'His what...?'

'Genetic signature,' Asami said. 'Every species has a number of biological constants that set them apart. Body temperature, pulse rate, mass, size...'

'And because he's an alien, his is different from ours...?'

'Right...'

'Okay. And this ring of yours can track him...?'

'To a few hundred metres,' Kyle said. 'Enough to know that he's down here...'

'What else can it do...?'

'Everything...'

'...fine. Be that way...'

'No. It can literally do just about everything. Anything that I think of, it can create. It takes a lot of effort, though...'

'Impressive...'

'Says the girl who can control fire and water. Can everyone on this world do that?'

'No. Most people can only control one element. Waterbenders. Earthbenders. Firebenders. The rules are...a little different for me...'

'Why?'

'I'm the Avatar. I was born with the power to control all the elements...'

'Okay,' Kyle said, turning to Asami. 'So, what's your element?'

'I don't have one,' Asami said with a smile, raising her gauntlet. 'But, I make up for it in other ways...'

'I noticed,' Kyle said, stopping as his ring started to pulse. 'It's here...'

'Where?' Korra asked, just as the White Martian dropped from the ceiling with a hiss.

##################

'Move!' Kyle snapped, his ring flaring as he dodged backwards, the Martian landing in a crouch where he had been standing. Baring it's teeth, the Martian lunged at Korra, grabbing her round the throat and slamming her against the wall.

'Korra!' Asami yelled, racing forwards as it drew back it's fist.

'No!' Kyle shouted, his ring flaring and a handcuff appeared round the Martian's wrist, attached to a firework rocket. The rocket dragged his fist sideways and the punch struck the wall next to Korra's head, crumpling the stone like paper.

'Let her go,' Asami snarled, grabbing the Martian on the back of it's neck, her gauntlet sparking as it discharged. The Martian roared in pain, dropping Korra and lashing out with a backhand blow that lifted Asami off her feet, sending her tumbling across the floor.

'Asami!' Korra cried, struggling to her feet as the Martian advanced towards her, claws extended. However, before it could reach her, a giant green ball on a chain smashed it aside and Korra looked round to see Kyle aiming his ring at it.

'It's weak against fire!' he yelled and Korra launched herself into a spinning kick, a burst of fire catching the Martian in the chest and slamming it back against the wall. Landing in a crouch, Korra delivered three quick jabs, another volley of fireballs hitting home and the Martian roared in pain, slumping to the floor.

'Get back,' Kyle snapped, his ring flaring as he conjured manacles and chains that bound the Martian's limbs and covered it's head.

'There. That should hold it for a while...'

'Asami!' Korra said, racing over to where she lay and dropping to her knees next to her. 'Asami, can you hear me?'

'Yeah...' Asami whispered, her eyes opening and her teeth gritted in pain.

'She's got a dislocated shoulder,' Kyle said, kneeling next to her, his ring glowing as a green line passed over her body. 'The electricity from her gauntlet must have weakened it. That blow should have killed her...'

'Lucky me,' Asami whispered as Korra pulled her head into her lap.

'Sshh. I've got you...'

Extending her hand towards a puddle, Korra summoned the water and sent it towards Asami's shoulder, where it glowed blue. After a few seconds, it faded and Asami flexed her shoulder.

'Good as new,' she said as Korra helped her to her feet.

'Maybe,' she replied, giving her a kiss on the lips. 'I still want Kya to take a look at it when we get back to Air Temple Island...'

'Alright,' Asami agreed, glancing over at the White Martian. 'What'll happen to him?'

'He'll be taken back to prison,' Kyle said, tapping his ring with his finger. 'My friends are coming to get him, now...'

'What do you mean?' Korra asked as a humm filled the air and two figures appeared, both dressed in uniforms similar to Kyle's. One was orange-skinned with a beak-like mouth and crested fin on his head, while the other was a dark-haired woman with deep pink skin and a stern expression.

'Tomar-Re, Katma Tui,' Kyle said. 'This is Avatar Korra and Asami...'

'Sato,' Asami finished and Kyle grinned.

'...Sato. They've been...a great help...'

'I'm sure,' Tomar said, clicking his beak. 'We will return the prisoner to Oa...'

His ring flared and a green bubble formed around the Martian, lifting him off the ground.

'Farewell, Kyle Rayner...'

'See ya round,' Kyle said, as the three of them vanished in a flash of green light and he turned back to Korra and Asami...'

'What will you do now?' Korra asked and Kyle shrugged.

'As a Green Lantern, it's my duty to be familiar with all the planet's in my sector. I think I might stick around for a while...'

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
